The Marauding Begins
by Kara6
Summary: What is the real story behind the Marauders? Follow their first year at Hogwarts as mystries are solved and secrets revealed.
1. Eleven O' Clock Wanderings

Author: Kara  
E-mail: Caruh314@aol.com  
Rating: PG (for now)  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: This is my test run on FF.Net!! I'd like to thank my betas, Sami & Beth, you guys are great!! Please review, and tell me what you think.  
  


PROLOGUE  


A young boy was in the forest, which was filled with various magical, (and non magical) creatures. He kicked a pebble in the path, and checked his map to make sure he was still on course. His sandy brown hair shimmered in the light of the full moon, but he angrily swept it out his face. He pulled his wand from his cloak, and whispered _lumos_.  
That's better, Remus Lupin said. I'll probably be getting an owl, but really the whole law is ridiculous... He trailed off as he heard a howling in the woods; and he shivered. Don't be silly, Remus. Nothing but a wolf....You've heard those before. he said out loud, to himself.  
He stopped to consult his map again, as he reached a fork in the path. A wild animal slowly padded behind him, quietly growling. Remus didn't hear, or see it.  
Suddenly, the creature leaped. It hit Remus full on, and he fell to the ground. The animal clawed viciously, as the boy struggled to regain his footing. He kicked the animal off his back, and sped off into the forest, forgetting the trail. The monster tore off behind him, chasing him into the inky darkness.  
Remus stopped to catch his breath, clutching his wand tightly. As he looked behind him to see if the beast was still on his trail, he felt a blinding hot pain in his shoulder, as razor sharp teeth cut into his arm. He gasped, and dropped his wand as he felt his bones begin to shift.....  


  
CHAPTER ONE: ELEVEN O' CLOCK WANDERINGS  


James Potter called. Have you heard from Remus yet? He's supposed to be here...  
cried Tabitha Potter. She brushed her charcoal hair out of her face. Do you know what time it is, James? He couldn't be coming now!  
James dug his toe into the plush carpeting of his mother's study. Sometimes, he likes to come at night. Sneak out, y'know...One of his quirks.  
JAMES FRANCIS POTTER!! _How_ could you two be so irresponsible? He lives a good mile away from here...Through the forest! She rose out her chair quickly and strode over to the fireplace. She stuck her hand into a clear vase filled with white powder and threw it into the crackling flames. Serena Lupin, she hissed, through clenched teeth.  
The flames turned white, and a head gradually appeared through them. asked the head. What in the world...It's eleven o' clock!  
I know that, you know that, retorted Tabitha. But, apparently, our _sons_, she threw a furious glare at James,   
What do you mean? queried Serena. You could see the white lace ruff of a nightgown, and her hair was piled messily on top of her head.  
It seems James and Remus decided that it would be nice if Remus came for a visit, explained Mrs. Potter.  
What's wrong- started Mrs. Lupin, but was cut off by Tabitha.  
RIGHT NOW, she finished.  
For a moment, Serena's head was gone from the fireplace. After a minute, it reappeared, but her face was deathly white. Are you saying Remus wandered outside....right now, through the forest?  
affirmed Tabitha.  
Oh, my, said Serena. She then fainted.  
By Merlin's beard, muttered Tabitha. She then rounded on her son. Come on, we're going over there _right now._ She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off to the main hallway.  
_As if I would not go look for my best friend_, thought James. _And I know he's okay! We've done it a million times before!_ As he was being pulled by his arm, he looked through the high arched windows in the corridor. A chill ran down his back as he spied the milky circle in the sky. _Why does the moon look so weird tonight?_ he wondered.  
They had reached the main hallway, the foyer. His mother's heels clicked angrily against the marble floor, as she swept over to the large fireplace, with James still in tow. She grabbed a handful of green dust, and threw it into the orange flames. They flared up and turned green, and she stepped inside. Lupin's Cove, she called, and was swept away.  
James climbed into the fire, which felt pleasantly warm. _Too_ pleasantly warm, in James' case. Once, he had fallen asleep in the flames enchanted by the Floo powder. His father had pulled him out just before the effect of the powder wore off. Since then, he'd always been rather wary of this type of travel, and he greatly preferred broomsticks and portkeys.  
Lupin's Cove, he repeated, and felt himself being wooshed away. He saw flickers of other exit points, but only a few since most were closed for the night. Suddenly, he saw the Lupin's cozy living room, and he stepped out. James could hear noises coming from the kitchen, and he went to inspect. He was greeted by a loud burst of tears, coming from Serena, as she saw him.  
Oh, James, she sobbed, what were you two _thinking_? She paused to blow her nose loudly on Tabitha's handkerchief, who was standing beside the kitchen chair supportively. There are all sorts of thing in the forest! Her eyes widened. The forest- she repeated, and burst into a fresh wave of crying.  
Ssh, ssh, it'll be okay, cooed Tabitha. she ordered, go send an owl to your father saying we'll be spending the night here, he's due in the morning. Her voice softened as she saw the worried look on his face. It'll be okay for you too, she comforted. We'll find Remus. It being so late, he's probably fallen asleep on the trail. She smiled, and then turned back to Serena, who had collapsed in yet another onslaught of tears at the mention of her son's name.  
James walked outside, to the back of the lot, where the Lupin's kept their owls in a shed. He lit a lamp, and quickly scrawled a note to his father.  
  
_Dad-  
  
Mother and me are at Remus's. We're spending the night, because Remus is gone. We're finding him now, don't worry.  
  
Hope you had a good trip.  
  
Love,  
James  
  
_ He rolled up the parchment and attached it to one of the tawny barn owls. He watched it fly into the night, silhouetted by that creepy moon again. _Stop being silly_, he reminded himself._ The moon is no different than any other_. But, he still couldn't shake the weird feeling.  
He turned back to the little house, illuminated by lights as a beacon, in case Remus had gotten lost. Suddenly, he did a 360û and faced the forest. Remus had always been brave and plowed through, but James had said it wasn't called for nothing. He decided to swallow his fears, and he started to the edge of the mysterious wood.  
  
A very watery fifteen minutes had passed, and Tabitha was cautiously testing ground.  
her voice was shaky. I know I'm being ridiculous, and if I hadn't been sobbing, we could've gone to look for him...But I can't help it. It's just-just that his father just disappeared too... Her voice cracked warningly.  
Yes...I- I know. Tabitha wiped a tear from her own cheek. Would you like me to send a letter to the school, considering the forest is officially their ground?  
Yes, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would help, agreed Serena.  
I'm a hundred percent certain he would love too, assured Tabitha. I'll try to catch him in the fire, because an owl would wait for morning. What shall you do?  
I think, said Serena, rising out the chair, that I will first make sure he isn't anywhere in the house, then I'll go check the forest. There couldn't be anything that bad in there, could it? She turned to her friend.  
There are hor- she stopped, looking at Serena's face. she said quietly, there's not too much to be afraid of.  
They both exited the kitchen, Serena heading to the stairs, and Tabitha to the fireplace in the living room. She looked around for the white powder, expecting it to be on the mantle, where it could always be found in her impeccably neat house. She let a small laugh escape her throat when she finally located it in a muggle zip lock bag in the drawer of a side-table.  
Conversio, Albus Dumbledore, she whispered into the white fire. A hazy version of his head appeared, and began to say, So sorry, I'm not availa- but was cut off by the actual Albus Dumbledore, himself.  
Oh, thank you, sighed Tabitha.  
What a funny time to see you, Tabby, remarked Dumbledore, a twinkle evident in his blue eyes.  
Oh, but it's not funny at all! exclaimed Tabitha. Seeing that she had startled the old man, she calmed quickly. I'm sorry. Let me explain- I'm at Serena Lupin's, you do know her? When the bodiless head of Dumbledore bobbed up and down in the fire, she continued. Well, Remus was coming to visit us, she saw Dumbledore's lips begin to form a question, and quickly said, don't ask, it's the crazy boys again. Anyway, he left about a hour and a half ago, and we haven't seen him since. She looked around, leaned in towards the fire, and lowered her voice. We've all been trying to optimistic, James, Serena and I, but....Well, I don't expect the best. There are all sorts of monstrosities out there!  
Dumbledore nodded sagely. Quite right, he said.  
Tabitha said. What should we do?  
Dumbledore must have adjusted himself in his chair, because suddenly his head was thrown off center. Well, I certainly don't want you three out tonight....Who knows? I'll round up some teachers, perhaps people from the village.  
Seeing Tabitha's still worried face, he sighed. I suppose I could come myself, he said, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Give me a moment to put on my clothes.  
Tabitha gasped, Oh, are you...I mean, you're not....Are you?  
Dumbledore laughed. No, I'm not starkers, if that's what you're trying to say. But I do have on my chocolate frog pajamas, and I wouldn't want to scare anything in the forest.  
Now, Tabitha laughed as well. That's fine. But _please_ do hurry!  
To be continued...  



	2. No Silver Goblets

Author name: Kara  
Author e-mail: Caruh314@aol.com  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Authours Note: Please Review!!!!!  
  
  


CHAPTER 2- No Silver Goblets  


We've searched everywhere, said Professor Sirdenis as he sank into the old brown couch. The boy must not want to be found.  
What if someone has taken him? cried Serena. She was pacing in front of the window, and the navy carpet was wearing thin.  
No, I don't think so, cut in Professor Odessa. She took off her pointed hat, and let her long blonde hair out from her bun. There are so many wards up, being so close to Hogwarts and all....It would have been _extremely_ hard.  
started Serena, but was stopped when the front door blasted open. It was pouring sheets of rain outside, and at first, all anyone could see was a strange dark figure. Serena screamed.  
Shh, shh Serena, it's okay! It's just the Headmaster! Tabitha pulled open the door wider. Is that...Him? She gestured to the drooping figure cradled in the Headmaster's arms.  
Yes, it is, I'm afraid, replied Dumbledore in a heavy voice. He brought the boy inside, and placed him on the worn couch, which the two Professors had vacated. You are free to leave, Christos and Miriam. Thank you for all your help tonight.  
The Professors quietly collected their things, and nodded their head to a whispered Thank you, from Serena. She shut the door behind them, and stared at Remus.  
His body was covered in scratches, and he was extremely pale. In addition, his clawed clothes were drenched with rainwater. What's wrong, Professor? murmured Serena. She sat down next to her son and slowly began to stroke his hair. He shivered, and tried to open his eyes with a moan.  
Oh no, he's waking! cried Dumbledore. He turned to Tabitha. Please, Tabby, go into the kitchen and fix him three potions- one sleeping, one pain reliever, and one for external healing. Tabitha mutely nodded, still staring at Remus, and turned with her black hair fanning out behind her.  
Dumbledore faltered. His blue eyes were full of sorrow.  
Will he- will he be okay? Serena had begun to strip the wet clothes off the boys wiry frame. His shirt was completely bust open in the front, and his pants were shredded to his mid thigh.  
Dumbledore sighed heavily, Only with time. Serena looked puzzled. A terrible thing has happened to Remus tonight- something he may never be able to get over. It is life altering, and- before I say any more, would you like Tabitha to be present for this?  
Serena nodded, She is my best friend...She's the one who told me Remus was gone. She can hear everything that I can. At that moment, Tabitha returned with the potions. She glanced at Serena, and then got the go-ahead from Dumbledore. Serena opened his mouth, and Tabitha first poured down the bright red pain relieving potion. The boy seemed to adjust himself and become more comfortable on the sofa. She then applied the healing potion, and the cuts were no longer a blinding red, but they dulled and began to heal. Remus jumped as the thick blue liquid seeped into his wounds. After all traces of the potion had been absorbed, Tabitha reached for the silver goblet sitting on the coffee table, which held the sleeping potion.  
yelled Dumbledore. Tabitha jumped, startled, and spilled the potion onto the floor.  
What's wrong? she cried. I'm not trying to poison my godson!  
It's not that, I'm so sorry, apologized Dumbledore. He took his wand out of his cloak pocket, (which had somehow dried), and said a spell that send the liquid flying in little droplets into an empty vase that had been sitting on a bookshelf in the corner. It was the goblet, he said, motioning to the harmless cup on the floor.  
Tabitha and Serena stared. Then, it all seemed to come together. It's a full moon tonight, isn't it? mumbled Tabitha. Dumbledore nodded. Oh, no, she said. Not Remus? It can't be Remus! Slowly, Dumbledore shook his head. It is, he confirmed.  
It was then that Serena let out an earth shaking scream, and several windows shattered in their frames.  


~*~*~  


James groggily sat up in bed. With his eyes still shut, he reached for his bedside table, where he expected his glasses to be. Not feeling anything, and losing his balance, he squeaked and tumbled off the twin bed.  
Who's that? Remus now sat up in bed, a few feet away from James. He was aching all over. He turned to his right to see his best friend sitting on the ground, in a very undignified manner.  
Bloody room, muttered James. Then it registered. Remus! Oh wow, you're here, I thought you were gone!  
said Remus. I'm here. Suddenly, last night's events hit him like a bludger. He remembered intense pain, and then becoming that- that monster! Blood rose to face, and he turned to face his cream bedroom wall.  
Where did you go? asked James as he tried to put the sheets back on the bed. I even went in the forest to look for you, around midnight. Couldn't find you anywhere, no trace, and then I tripped and fell into a bramble bush, and heard some Professors coming; I figured they'd find you.  
All the blood that had previously rushed to his face now drained back out at an alarming rate. You were in the forest last night? He lept from his bed and went over to James. Did you see anything?  
James shrugged. Nothing but a bunch of spooky trees, if that's what you mean.  
he shouted. Realizing he had scared James, he lowered his voice. I mean, there's so much stuff in there. Anything could have happened to you...  
James shifted uncomfortably. he agreed, but anything could have happened to you, too. You just look a little pale and scratched up. Who did that to you?  
I did, Remus said without thinking. James looked surprised. Why would anyone want to do that to themselves? he asked.  
Er, when I was trying to light my wand, I tripped, rolled around a bit, and fell into a bunch of prickle horn flowers.  
said James. There was an uncomfortable silence. he started, trying to break the quiet, did you see that weird moon last night? Gave me the freaks... The pair went downstairs, when they heard Remus' mom call out   
  
said Mrs. Potter, nervously, are you two excited for Hogwarts? Remus finally looked up from his cereal bowl, which he had been studying intently all through breakfast. Mrs. Lupin had been studying Remus, and James looked very confused. It had been deathly quiet until Tabitha had broken the silence.  
cried James, and Remus nodded his head emphatically. How long again, Mum?  
Only one and a half weeks until September first! replied Tabitha, cheerily. I loved Hogwarts when I was there... She got a dazed look on her face as she floated through her memories.  
Isn't that where you met Dad? James asked, his eyebrows waggling.  
Tabitha laughed. Did you know eighty five percent of witches and wizards who attend boarding school meet their husband or wife there?   
James snorted. Not me or Remus! he announced proudly. We'll be bachelors forever! Remus added, and looked up quickly at his mother. When he saw she was still staring at him, his eyes darted back down to the rim of his bowl.  
Tabitha shifted in her chair. Well, Serena, she said, rising with her dish, I hope _both_ of you will be feeling better. I'll come back later in the week to visit. She deposited her dishes in the sink and walked over to Remus. Goodbye for now, godson, said said, and she bent down and kissed him on his head.  
he cried, sounding much like his old self. He vigorously rubbed the spot where she had put her lips, as though it would wipe the kiss off.  
James looked disgusted. he complained. He said bye to Remus and Serena, who was still staring at her son. Tabitha looked worried, but she didn't say anything. She lit a fire quickly, with her wand, and floo-ed back home.  
To be continued...


	3. Nice To Meet You, Severus

Author name: Kara  
Author e-mail: Caruh314@aol.com  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: Finally, Hogwarts! This one took a while. Don't laugh at my song, I'm no good at rhyming! Thanks to Sami and Aurora, my great betas. Please R&R!. Also, theres also a slightly different version on TheDarkArts.org, part of FictionAlley.org, under the name Kara. Thanks!  
  
  


CHAPTER 3- Nice To Meet You, Severus  
  


Remus, Remus! James called, waving his hand in the air and jumping up and down. Remus' head turned quickly, and he smiled when he saw James' unruly hair becoming even more messy. He quickly enlisted his mothers aid to help his drag his trunk over to James and Mr. Potter, Harrison.  
So nice to see you again, Serena, Harrison greeted Serena, his hand outstretched. Her face was wan, and her features unusually sharp. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a severe bun, and she had on black office robes. Where are you off to? he asked, noting her attire.  
After I see Remus off, I am going to look for a job, Remus looked up from his conversation with James. I can't expect Abram's money will last forever, can I? she said bitterly. Especially when no one's contributing.  
Harrison looked embarrassed. Er- yes, he agreed. He turned to the two boys. I expect you two not to get into any trouble! I heard about your nightly escapade, and even though I don't know the details, I don't expect _anything_ like that to happen at Hogwarts. He peered sternly over his glasses. And, on the brighter side, I see the carriages, and the kids getting off the Express! He excitedly pointed to the young witches and wizards stepping down the Hogwarts Express onto the Hogsmeade platform. Hurry, Serena and I will bag you a good carriage! He hastily lifted James' trunk, suddenly energetic, and put it into the first coach he came too. There ya go, he said. Shortly, he became misty eyed. Oh, James, he wailed, I'll miss you! He embraced his son tightly, and gave Remus a quick hug as well. Before he could start crying properly, the boys quickly clambered into the carriage. He and Serena turned to leave Hogsmeade Station.  
James let out a deep sigh, and sunk into a plush seat. Good thing he left, before things got embarrassing, huh, Remus?  
Remus started to reply, but was cut off by a boy sitting in the corner seat of the coach. A little late for that, eh? He had a thick Devonshire accent.  
Remus groaned, and James asked angrily, Who are you?  
The boy sat up in his seat, and Remus and James could now properly see his face. He had dark blue eyes, and a very tan complexion. His straight, jet black hair was cut in a crew cut. I'm Sirius Black, you? He offered his hand. Remus eyes it wearily, but James grabbed it, and shook it with vigor.  
James Potter, and this is my best friend, Remus Lupin, He motioned to Remus, who was sitting quietly on the seat closest to the door.  
Sirius' eyes shone. I know you! James looked startled, and Sirius laughed. Well, not you, but my Da knows yours! He got him out a lil' bit of trouble...Something about enchanted muggle bicycle, I think? I don't know about you, but I want me a motorcycle!  
Remus finally spoke. A real one? Sirius nodded, Enchanted! I bet I'll learn some good ones this year!  
I know a couple myself, Remus commented.  
Sirius scoffed, How would you know magic _before_ you came to school?  
Remus smile. Get yourself a wand, and open a book.  
Sirius looked sheepish. he said. Well, do some magic then! he ordered. Remus pulled his wand out of his robe. Ten inches long, made out of Hollywillow, good for general magic, Mr. Ollivander had said. He took a deep breath, and whispered _ignitiate_, and a small red flame shot up to the tip of his wand. As all three boys leaned in for a closer look, the carriage door flew open. A pale, pasty faced boy with greasy black hair stood in front, looking anxiously at the fire coming from Remus' wand. He let out a small squeal, and turned, presumably to   
Sirius was the first to act. He vaulted from his seat, and grabbed the boy by the back of his collar. Slowly, the boy turned around. He was almost trembling. Where were you going? Sirius asked, his voice sugar sweet.  
To tell a teacher, the boy retorted, pulling his ironed white shirt from Sirius' grasp. No magic allowed!  
Sure there is, Remus said amiably. We're almost at school aren't we?  
The boy seemed to be thinking it over. Abruptly, Sirius pulled the startled boy into the carriage and slammed the door shut.  
Whether we're at school or not, he said, huffing, you won't be telling any one! He pulled the shade over the window.  
The boy became paler, so that his skin directly contrasted with his hair. he said, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes, however, were not as calm. They were looking frantically all over the compartment, perhaps looking for a way out. He sighed, and sat on he cushion across from Sirius.  
So, what's your name? James asked, making his presence known. As soon as the boy spotted him, his eyes narrowed, and loathing replaced his scared look. I know you, he snarled, pointing a finger at James. You're a Potter.  
You say it like it's a bad thing, James said, still not offended.  
The boy started pompously, Severus Snape.  
James looked politely bewildered. Snape, you say?  
The boy smirked, So, you don't even know who I am? James shook his head, becoming impatient. Well, my family knows yours, unfortunately. Your grandfather, Alexander Potter, was my grandfather's best friend. His smirk grew wider, and color was coming back to his face. And, do you know what he did? James shook his head again. He betrayed him! He sold him out to the enemy. Was supposed to be his secret keeper, but told their location, just like that! He snapped his fingers as to punctuate his remark.  
cried James. Don't you dare talk about my grandfather like that...Especially since he's dead now! And it must be a lie, no Potter would _ever_ do that!  
Oh, us Snape's know you Potter's, Severus spat the name out. Liars, cheats and always involved in scandals! A devilish gleam appeared in his eye. I even heard some things about your mother...How's it like having a scarlet woman for a mum?  
That was when all three boys lost it. James and Sirius both leaped for the boy, throwing punches and kicking, while trying to dodge the blows from his hard boots. Remus pulled out his wand once more, and tried to pull Sirius and James off Severus. He then smiled at his best friend and his new friend, and cast a spell on Severus-  
  
_petrificus totalis  
  
_ Instantaneously, Severus' body seized up, and he couldn't move. He was stuck lying on the floor, and the carriages started with a jolt. He spent the whole ride listening to the boys' laughter, most of it being directed at him, and them chatting amongst themselves, as if all three had been friends their whole life. Severus quietly observed them, being the only thing he could do.  
_The nasty Potter boy is awful_, he concluded. _I'll never speak to him again. The one with the straight black hair is almost as bad, but the quiet one was smart. I still don't like him_. After reaching his decisions, he spent the remaining time trying (and miserably failing) to send angry glares to their backs.  
The boys were still chattering when the stagecoach began to slow. They noticed the slight change in speed, and began to gather their things. As the carriage pulled to a stop, they all filed out. Remus and James had been informed by Mr. Potter to leave their things on the coach, they would be sent to the school as everyone elses belongings had been. As they clambered down the steps, Remus casually flicked his wand behind him and muttered the counter-spell for Severus under his breath.  
A screeching voice startled all four. Are you all first-years? A severe looking teacher in bright green robes was standing formidably in front of them.  
Er- yes, Sirius squeaked.  
You were supposed to be on the boats! She frowned. You're lucky school hasn't started yet, or I would take off points for not following directions. She grabbed Severus up from the floor of the coach, and motioned for the other three to come along. she pointed, run along and catch up with the rest of your year!  
So, instead of catching the first glimpse of their school in a little four-seater boat, floating through the ivy and mist, they got a fleeting glimpse of the outside before they found themselves in a large group with other first years. The _very_ large, young looking man who appeared to be heading the group banged on the massive oak doors.  
The strict looking woman was somehow inside already, and she threw open the enormous doors. They waited in a empty chamber off the main hallway, and she began to speak.  
Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Transfiguration instructress, Professor McGonagall. Shortly, you shall be sorted into one of four houses- Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Each house is outstanding, and has produced remarkable witches and wizards. Your house will be who you eat, sleep and attend classes with. Also, points will be rewarded to your house for effort and good behavior, and taken away for rule breaking. They are tallied, and the house with the most points wins the House Cup. I'm sure you shall all become a great addition to whichever House you are in. She left the chamber, her green robes billowing out behind her.  
James, Sirius and Remus all threw each other nervous looks. Sirius had been fidgeting during the whole speech, and his hat was a an odd angle on his head. Remus was neat, but visibly pale, and James was trying to flatten his hair, and tried to wipe smudges off of his shoes. Severus had moved to the other side of the room, with people who seemed to be his acquaintances. Sirius was pretty sure a boy that nasty couldn't have friends, and James and Remus readily agreed with him.  
Just as the students were beginning to feel more comfortable, Professor McGonagall returned. She told them to form a straight line and follow her. She led them into what could be no other than the Great Hall.  
Remus was looking at the enchanted ceiling, not even seeing the four House tables with hundreds of students at them. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the sky outside. If he hadn't known he was inside, he could not have told the difference. He was leaning so far back, though, that he bumped into Sirius, who fell backwards into a red headed girl.  
she cried, tripping, and falling out of line onto the floor. Sirius quickly scrambled off of her, and offered his hand to help her up. When she looked at him, she blushed, and grabbed his hand. He apologized, and she readily accepted it. He never found out her name, however, because the Sorting had begun.  
  


_When you look at me, what do you see?  
A black and dirty, old, tattered hat.  
But don't let appearances deceive you!  
I'm far superior to that!  
I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Cap,  
I've got it, brains and all!  
And I am the one who decides,  
Into which house you fall!  
Should I place you in Gryffindor?  
Where lie the brave and mighty of heart?  
If you know that you are daring,  
Of this house you could be a part!  
Or maybe Hufflepuff suits you,  
If you're patient, through and through.  
Kind in manner, and loyal of heart,  
Charitableness sets them apart.  
Astute Ravenclaw may be your call,  
When you try on me in the Great Hall,  
If you want to learn at school,  
In Ravenclaw you'll be no fool.  
Last, but not least, there's Slytherin.  
Very cunning, they achieve their ends.  
They know how to get where they belong.  
What shall I say when you put me on?  
So, go on, have a try, don't be suspicious!  
I don't bite, or do anything vicious!  
Just try me on, and you shall see,  
Where you belong in the Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
  
_

The brim of the hat closed as it ifnished it's song. Sirius was gaping at the black, pointed hat. Although he had begged, his mother had given him no clue of what to expect at the sorting. Some people laughed out of sheer relief, and others looked bored; someone must have previously told them what would occur.  
Noting the bored-looking kids, a blonde girl whispered to Remus, That must take the fun out of it, huh? He nodded, but didn't say anything as the first name was called out.  
  
Black, Sirius!  
  
Sirius was absolutely petrified. He stood stock still, until the red haired girl gave him a nudge. Slowly, he walked to the stool and put on the hat, which slid down to his nose. Remus and James held their breaths in anticipation...  
To be continued...  



	4. For the Love of Food

Disclaimer: Look in all the other chapters, don't feel like putting it.  
Authors note: Thank you to the people who have reviewed, Lily Potter and Firithfalathriel. Also, thanks to Sami & Aurora for editing. Please R&R!  
  


CHAPTER FOUR- For the Love of Food  
  


The hat was having a conversation with Sirius. I've heard about you before, you know. You're supposed to be a great wizard.  
_Please hurry_, thought Sirius. _I don't want to be sitting here forever. _He shifted on the stool.  
The voice of the hat chuckled. Well, it's definitely NOT HUFFLEPUFF!!! The hat shouted the last two words. _Odd,_ it thought. _I've never said what someone _wasn't_ before.  
Are you done yet? _Asked Sirius. _Really, I'm interested in what you think of me and all, but I'd much rather not be sitting here.  
_NOT RAVENCLAW!!! The hat announced loudly, again. Why am I saying this out loud? What are you doing to me, Black?  
_I don't know! _Sirius felt like shouting. _Please,_ he begged, _decide so I can go eat!  
_ The hat sighed. How about Slytherin?  
_Which table is that?  
_The far left.  
Sirius lifted the hat a bit, and peeked out to look at the table. Everyone appeared be enormously huge, and they didn't look like they would appreciate any of his jokes.  
_No,_ he decided. _Definitely not.  
_NOT SLYTHERIN!!! cried the hat. Well, that only leaves one house left. Any objections? the hat asked sarcastically.  
_No, can I go now?  
_ whooped the hat, and Sirius took it off. He calmly walked to the Gryffindor table, where there were a few scattered applause. Everyone else in the hall was curiously staring at Sirius.  
he said. Have I got a piece of something on me? He checked his arm for fuzzies as he sat next to a pretty second year. His words seemed to break everyone out the trance, and Professor McGonagall continued with the sorting.  
Bone, Patricia! After a few seconds, she was made a Slytherin.   
Donnahue, Martin! He nervously walked to the stool, and attempted to miss. He was about a foot of his mark, however, and landed with a crash on the floor. A few seconds later, the very red boy was made a Hufflepuff.  
Evans, Lily! The red head that was behind Sirius casually walked to the stool, sat, and put on the hat. The deliberation took longer than the previous two, but not nearly as long as Sirius'.  
the hat proclaimed. Lily set the hat back on the stool, and sat in the seat next to Sirius.  
You took an awful long time, she said.  
Sirius scowled. Not my fault. The stupid thing kept _talking_ to me.  
I suppose. It didn't say to much about me, just said I was brave, and called Gryffindor.  
Well, don't you feel lucky, Sirius turned the other way in his chair.  
Don't get all mad at me. I'm not the one who goes around talking to hats!  
Sirius grudgingly smiled, and turned back to Lily. I guess not, he said, and they both laughed. Suddenly, Sirius hushed her. He pointed to the stool, where Remus was now sitting.  
After a couple seconds consideration, Remus was declared a Gryffindor. Smiling, he sat across from Sirius, and the sorting continued.  
McKinnon, Madrigal! A pretty brown haired girl who had been whispering with Lily approached the stool. Moments later, she was the newest Ravenclaw.  
Lily sighed, obviously disappointed. She gave Madrigal a small wave, and looked down at her plate.  
What's wrong? Sirius asked.  
Well, Madrigal is my best, and first, witch friend. I guess I'm just a little disappointed, that's all, she answered.  
You're _muggle-born_? Remus asked, joining the conversation.  
Lily looked up. Yea, so? she said dangerously, her green eyes glinting.  
Oh, no, it's nothing bad! assured Remus. I've just never met one, he explained.  
said Lily.  
A plump, brown haired boy abruptly sat in the seat next to Remus. he said cordialy. I'm Peter Pettigrew.  
said Lily. Both Sirius and Remus both greeted him, but became silent as they saw James approach the stool with shuffling feet. He appeared to be crossing his fingers. The hat had barely touched his head when it called-  
James let out a deep breath of relief, and took the seat next to Lily. Hey guys, he greeted his friends, and introductions flew around the table. Nobody noticed as Snape, Severus! was made a Slytherin.  
  


~*~*~  


  
The next day, Remus was the first to awake in his first year boys dormitory. He yawned, stretched, and pulled back his dark scarlet curtains that were around his bed to let the sunlight stream in. He picked up James' glasses, and threw them at him to wake him up. He then grabbed his clothes and went to shower.  
At seven thirty, Remus, James, Peter and two other first year boys, Noah Figg and Vinson Magorian, were dressed and ready. Sirius was still burrowed underneath his covers, in his bed on the far left side of the circular dormitory. As the five boys were trooping out of the portrait hole, the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, James remembered Sirius. He turned back to run and get him. Remus was going to follow, but James hurriedly called for him to go to breakfast.  
You need it, he had yelled. You've been looking off color lately! So, Remus trailed after the other three boys, who were excitedly chatting about quidditch.  
James said, trying to wake the slumbering boy. When his quiet calling didn't work, James ducked in very close to Sirius' ear. he shouted. Sirius sat straight up, hitting James in the face.  
James cried in pain, rubbing the spot. Sirius was also tenderly touching his head. What'd you do that for?  
You were the one who yelled in my ear! Sirius looked indignant. What'd you do that for!  
James smiled, seeing the humor in the situation. Never mind, he said. You do know you're late for breakfast?  
Sirius immediately jumped into action. He threw off the covers and put on his black Hogwarts robe. James looked for his socks as Sirius located his shirt underneath Noah's bed. Sirius quickly ran a brush through his hair, and James found his wand in a unopened box of chocolate frogs. Looking at is disbeleivingly, he gave it to Sirius.  
Sirius said, and he practically flew out of the room. Tripping down the stairs, he made such a racket that a few other late Gryffindors stuck their heads out of their rooms to the what the commotion was. Sirius still didn't slow down, and James trailed after him, trying to keep up.  
By the time the pair reached the table, James had a stitch in his side. As he was holding his stomach and gasping for breath, Sirius pulled out a chair next to Noah who had just sat down. He inhaled deeply, smelling the assortment of muffins, pancakes, porridge, eggs and sausage. James took a seat next to him, and watched in amazement as Sirius piled his plate with at least one of everything. The only thing he did not take a helping of were the peppermint humbugs, which oddly enough were being served.  
James was a little more selective and just took a couple of sausages and a bowl of porridge. He was pouring on the brown sugar when the owls suddenly came bursting into the Great Hall. He was so startled that he poured the whole cup of sugar into his bowl, and Peter had fallen out of his chair. Lily, farther down at the table, watched in amazement as the owls dropped off their packages to the receiving students.  
Sirius was still completely absorbed in his food, trying to eat more than what must have been humanly possible. He didn't look up until two letters drifted down in front of him. He took the last forkful of his eggs, and then picked up the letters. As he opened them, he groaned.  
What's wrong? Peter asked, now in his chair again. I haven't even gotten any mail, what are you complaining about?  
Sirius answered thickly, as his mouth was still full of scrambled eggs, I've got a letter from me Da. It's two pieces of parchment long, can you believe that! I don't even know why he sends it, I don't understand a bloody word he says. Sirius scowled, and stuffed the lengthy letter in his bag. But there's one from Mum, too. He set down his fork and began to read-  
  
_Dear Sirius,  
  
I can't beleive my baby has grown up! What house are you in? write back immediately, I must know! Who else is in your year? Look out for a boy named Noah Figg, his father is in Orion's division.  
Your father also sent a letter, which I'm not entirely sure you'll be able to read. Not only is his handwriting heiroglyphics, he writes in riddles (almost). So, I am going to rewrite it for you:  
  
There is a very dangerous man, out there somewhere. He has been responsible for several deaths, himself and his band of Death Eaters. He is responsible for the Claremonts, the wizarding family in London, deaths. Or, should I say murders. His named is Voldemort, and he has instilled fear in many people. He has a vendetta against Muggle-borns and Muggle-sympathizers.  
Some of his death eater's children attend Hogwarts. _Please_, Sirius honey, I _beg_ you, don't make friends of the wrong sort!  
  
Also, don't use any of your specialized dunbombs. Yes, I do know about those.  
  
I send all my love and more,  
  
Mum  
  
Ps- You haven't gotten into trouble yet, have you?  
  
_ The serious tone of the letter must have had some effect on Sirius' appetite, because he pushed the plate of food away. Professor McGonagall came around handing out schedules, and he heard Vinnie remark on them.  
Can you believe it? he said, annoyed. We have double herbology with those Slytherin gits!  
Are they really that bad? Peter asked doubtfully. My father says it's all overrated, and the inter-house competition is out of control amd pointless.  
Remus, James, Sirius and Vinson looked at Peter in disbelief. Sirius said, shaking his head, Really, have you been a flobberworm living underneath a rock?  
Laughing, the boys of Gryffindor set out for their first class of their school career.  
  
I can't believe how horrible it was! cried James after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor MacDermitt absolutely hated us!  
Remus nodded in agreement and started to say something, but we beat to it by Sirius. He's the worst, the bloody git! He took off five points, just because Vinnie didn't know the unforgiveables!  
I didn't know them either, James said.  
Well, he could have asked me! Sirius' voice became high pitched, mimicking his teacher. Black, put your hand down! I didn't call on you!' His voice returned to normal. And then, when I answered the question, he said, his voice was once again higher, That's enough! Five points from Gryffindor! He spoke in his ordinary voice. What a horrible teacher!  
Remus curiously looked at Sirius. How did you know the unforgiveables, anyway? They're not in our course books for this year, that's not until almost sixth!  
My Da works in the ministry, he's an auror. Bloody awful job, if I do say so myself. Sirius said, dropping his bag onto his bed. And I do.  
As the trio left the dormitory and walked into the common room, the two girls by the fire, Julianna Levey and Narcissa LaBrie giggled loudly.  
What's so funny? Sirius asked crossly.  
said Alicia, giggling and staring at Sirius.  
Yeah, whatever you say, he replied irritably. He turned to Remus and James who were laughing underneath their breath, too. What's so funny with you two?!  
James' laughter escaped, and he guffawed loudly. Remus, who was slightly more controlled, pointed to the two girls. When Sirius turned around, they were still staring transfixedly at him.  
For the love of Merlin! Sirius threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He then grabbed his two friends' hands and pulled them out of Gryffindor Tower to his favorite subject- Lunch.  
To be continued...


End file.
